portabilityfandomcom-20200223-history
Mentoring:Uncyclopedia
Mentoring requests →''' '''What is your username? '''Simsilikesims '''Are you an admin on the wiki you are asking about? Yes Please link to the wiki (or the specific templates or pages you want help with) here: uncyclopedia.wikia.com What would you like help with (e.g. styling or making an infobox or page portable)? Making pages portable, and possibly not showing trending information (especially videos) on the main curated mobile page. Our site tends to emphasize writing over videos, yet the videos are what shows up for some reason. (All the videos on our site are embedded YouTube videos made by someone other than the article writer, a practice which we are currently trying to discourage in new articles.) Also, I would like to show a list of recent UnNews articles on the mobile main page if possible. Any other information (e.g. links, screenshots, or snippets): ''' Not all of our pages have pictures, so it is difficult to link certain pages to the mobile site, such as voting pages. Also, some of our project pages (such as the UnNews project main page) cannot be added to the links on the curated mobile main page. '''In order to ensure you can implement and maintain a Mentoring solution, how would you classify your technical (in , , and ) skill level (or those of whomever will be maintaining your Templates)? CSS: Beginning. Templates: Intermediate. '''Infoboxes: '''Beginning to Intermediate. Responses Hi, glad to know the wiki wants to make its content more portable. There are a couple of things you can do to improve the current pages. Making pages portable This is a somewhat long process, but we do have a handy list that can help. See Portability Checklist for specific help on how to improve pages. You can start by converting the infoboxes listed in http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/nonportableinfoboxes. You can also classify all templates without types as these templates are reformated for mobile use. possibly not showing trending information (especially videos) on the main curated mobile page This is automatically generated. The only way of reducing it or eliminating it is by reducing the videos in the wiki. But you could with suggestions for any improvements. Also, I would like to show a list of recent UnNews articles on the mobile main page if possible. This is possible by adding a new category containing all the news to the curated list, e.g. best of. See the Curated main page for more information. ''"Best of" are our featured MAINSPACE articles. I would like to add new UnNews articles to the Curated main page based on an UnNews template that lists these pages. All the UnNews articles are already in category: UnNews, but we only want to show, say, the newest 5 or 10 UnNews articles that have been vetted. There has to be a way to do this, since before I tried creating a Curated main page, it showed this information on the mobile main page. However, it also showed all of the "Did you Know"'s, which do not really need to be on the mobile main page. '' : I believe it is sorted by category contents and not by date of creation. You can however add pages directly without adding them to categories or alternatively add them to a separate category when you want them to be showcased. Dessamator (talk) 15:47, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Not all of our pages have pictures, so it is difficult to link certain pages to the mobile site, such as voting pages Not all pages need to be linked in the curated mobile pages as it may become cluttered. Maybe adding a standard image for some pages may help. ''Is there a specific file format required for these images? I tried using a "vote" button pin I found on a Google image search, but it was in .png format and the system wouldn't accept the image. '' : Any image in the wiki should be adequate, but it probably must have at least specific dimensions, e.g. something bigger than 2x2px.Dessamator (talk) 15:47, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Dessamator (talk) 10:12, February 23, 2016 (UTC)